goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
The YouTube Copyright System
W.I.P. The YouTube Copyright System is a remake of three rant videos Sarah West made about her hatred for copyright infringement and the YouTube Copyright System. Transcript Sarah: Hi, everyone, I’m Sarah West, and today, I’m going to be talking about the YouTube Copyright System. Yui Yumekawa and Laala Manaka from PriPara and Barbie will discuss their opinions on the YouTube Copyright System with me. So, without further ado, let’s get started. (Static) (Scene cuts to Sarah standing next to a screenshot of a video that was taken down for copyright infringement) Sarah: Okay, first of all, let me tell you guys that I absolutely dislike the YouTube Copyright System, and for obvious reasons. Over the past few years or so, YouTube has been really cracking down on videos that contain copyrighted material, such as clips from movies or TV shows and music. For example, NBCUniversal takes down a lot of Walter Lantz cartoons, which are some of my most favorite things to watch on YouTube. Same thing goes with FOX channel, which takes down clips from The Simpsons and animated movies like Once Upon a Forest and Anastasia, Viacom, which takes down clips from Nickelodeon, and Disney, which takes down clips from some Disney movies and shows, especially The Great Mouse Detective and The Rescuers Down Under. I think it’s just so unfair, and it really destroys the fun all YouTubers have when they make videos. I will not tolerate what those companies do to videos containing copyrighted material from their companies, especially Viacom and Disney, the two de facto leaders of the system. I mean, there are quite a few people out there who make videos containing content from different movies, TV shows, video games, and music companies, but do those companies appreciate those videos? No! They just claim that the users who uploaded those videos stole their content on purpose and delete them whenever they have the chance. Disney even blocked Anthony3281isBack’s fanmade DVD opening to Bolt. How is that even possible? Why would they even do that? What’s worse, companies like Disney, Fox, and NBCUniversal blocked and deleted many different videos containing their content almost worldwide, all because they believe those videos violate copyright. For example, NBCUniversal has been taking down videos containing clips from Universal movies like An American Tail, The Land Before Time, We’re Back: A Dinosaur’s Story, and the Tale of Despereaux. Warner Bros. has been taking down videos containing clips from their movies and TV shows like Caddyshack, Looney Tunes, the Hanna-Barbera cartoons, Suicide Squad, and Tom and Jerry. DHX Media has been doing the same with videos containing clips from their shows, such as DIC Entertainment cartoons, Arthur episodes, and more. What’s more, DHX Media owns Nelvana Enterprises, which means hat they also have been cracking down on videos containing clips from Nelvana shows, such as The Berenstain Bears, Max and Ruby, Franklin the Turtle, and Miss Spider’s Sunny Patch Friends. I think all of this is not fair at all, and YouTube shouldn’t be deleting videos just because they contain copyrighted material. Now, let’s hear what Yui and Laala have to say about the YouTube Copyright System. (Cut to Yui and Laala) Laala: Thanks, Miss Sarah! Yui: Sometimes, this copyright strikes aren’t real. Laala: It doesn’t matter if the strikes you get are real or not, because once you upload a video and it gets a copyright claim, that means all of your hard work and dedication into making that video just goes to waste. Laala: I think we’re done here, so let’s hear Barbie’s opinion on the YouTube Copyright System. Barbie: Thanks, girls! So, I agree with what Sarah said on how unfair it is that companies have been deleting videos because they violate YouTube’s copyright system. From what I’ve heard, Sarah had to take down almost all of the 1941 Woody Woodpecker cartoons she had on her account because she got a copyright strike, and she believes it was for no good reason. Sarah: Yeah, thank goodness I don’t have any copyright claims to deal with right now. Barbie: I’m glad I don’t have any to deal with right now, either, Miss Sarah. But the YouTube Copyright System is one of the reasons why you need to be careful when uploading a video containing clips from a copyrighted movie, TV show, or video game. For instance, when someone uploads a clip from a Simpsons episode, you might get a copyright claim from FOX. The same thing might happen if you upload something from DHX Media, Warner Bros, Viacom, The Walt Disney Company, MGM, Sony Pictures, HIT Entertainment, Nintendo, Kobra Studios, Xilam Animations, Lionsgate, WildGamesStudios, NBCUniversal, or some other big name company. So, what I’m saying is, please be on the lookout for copyright infringement when uploading videos that have copyrighted content. Because Miss Sarah hates copyright infringement so much, she wishes that it never existed, but needless to say, there’s nothing we can do. Without copyright infringement, YouTube would have to close down for good. I know that we all hate seeing stuff get taken down due to copyright infringement, but we just can’t do anything to stop it. Copyright infringement is very important, especially to YouTube. The reason why it exists is to prevent people from stealing copyright from its original owners. Sarah: So, in conclusion, if any of you guys upload videos that have copyrighted material, please don’t violate the YouTube Copyright System, because they might delete your video if you’re not careful. Yui: Don’t worry, Miss Sarah. You know that we’ll be careful. We want our dreamy cute videos to stay on YouTube so our fans can enjoy them. Laala: Capisce! Barbie: I agree with Laala and Yui. We’ll try our best to keep an eye out for the YouTube Copyright System and keep our videos safe. Sarah: Great! You girls are very smart. Now, before I end this video, please listen to me. Be very careful about getting copyright strikes. If you don’t want to get a copyright strike, mark some of your videos with copyrighted content private. Be safe, be smart, and be careful about copyright infringement. All right, I’ll see you guys next time! Category:Rants Category:Remakes Category:Longest videos